


Mickey wants cuddles

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said:</p><p>"Can you do a prompt based on that gallavich answer thing where mickey gets grouchy if ian doesn't cuddle him? (ps I love your writing and hope you have a great day okay)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey wants cuddles

Mickey collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion, ready to snuggle up and enjoy a good night of sleep with his boyfriend. When a few minutes had passed and Ian still hadn’t laid down next to him he huffed and furrowed his brow in frustration.

"Aye, Fire cock! I told you I’m going to bed!" He yelled out, not sure where the younger boy was in the house but knowing he’d probably hear him.

"I know, Mick! I heard you!" Ian yelled back from his place on the couch where he hadn’t moved from since Mickey left.

"Well, what the fuck are you doing?" Mickey asked, his voice full of accusation

"Watching T.V." Ian hollered back, still unaware of his boyfriend’s growing unhappiness. Mickey rolled his eyes and hoisted himself up onto his feet to walk back into the living room and sit down next to Ian on the couch.

"Asshole." Mickey muttered as he placed his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch and crossed his arms over his chest to pout.

"Why aren’t you in bed?" Ian asked, eyebrows raised, face full of confusion. "I thought you were tired." Mickey just rolled his eyes and ignored the redhead. "Mickey, if you’re that exhausted you should go to sleep. You don’t have to stay up with me." 

"Fuck you." Mickey barked out as he stood back up and stormed off to the bedroom again. Ian sighed and turned off the T.V, thinking the sound was keeping Mickey awake and that was pissing him off. 

A few seconds later he followed after Mickey and sighed again when he was greeted with the sight of the smaller boy on the edge of the bed instead of his usual place in the middle, with his back to the door, his body obviously full of tension. So he was still mad then. 

Ian gingerly slipped onto the bed, staying on his side so he wouldn’t do anything else to upset Mickey. Normally he would have curled himself around the older boy and he felt like shit as he kept the distance between them, but he didn’t want to cause a fight so he settled in for a cold and lonely night.

A minute of silence past before Mickey rolled over to glare at Ian. “Seriously?” He asked, his eyes filled with anger but also hurt. Ian pleaded with his own eyes as he scooted closer, still not touching though.

"What Mick? Tell me what I did wrong. I’m sorry." Ian whispered. Mickey moved to lay on top of Ian and placed his head in the crook of Ian’s neck, nuzzling his face against the red head. 

"Better now." Mickey said, finally content as he placed a kiss on Ian’s bare chest and closed his eyes.


End file.
